1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power management technology, more particularly, to a power management method and an electronic system using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, ordinary portable electronic device (e.g. tablet device or notebook computer) is only disposed with one single battery internally. Usually, portable electronic device is provided with two power supply modes: powered by the external power or powered by the battery. In battery mode, the usage time of portable electronic device is determined by power consumption and battery capacity thereof. In order to increase the usage time of portable electronic device, the design approach is tended to reduce the power consumption of the system and increase the capacity of the battery. However, the battery capacity is limited by overall system space. Accordingly, from the viewpoint of increasing the battery time of the electronic device, the effect of increasing the battery capacity is in fact limited.